<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stretch of the Imagination by Alennyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726363">Stretch of the Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah'>Alennyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Take a Gander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus finds his brother's dust in the Underground. Dusting from the loss of his remaining family, he does the only thing he can think of, seeks the power of resetting by entering the void.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Take a Gander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stretch of the Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been running through my head for the past few weeks, and I finally had the time to get it written down. Hope it's an entertaining read if nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t happening. Not again. Not now. <em>Stars, please. I can’t do this, not again!</em> he whimpered silently, staring at the pile of dust and remnants of his brother’s clothes, the striking blue scarf burning its image into his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sans…bro, come on. Don’t do this to me. Please. I-I need ya,” he whispered, slowly picking up the scarf he’d gifted to his brother so long ago. Orange tears fell from his sockets, dripping to the cavern’s floor, staining it wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other’s dust lay beside his brother, behind him as he fought to protect them. Even now, his bone attacks remained, skewering a good fifteen humans. Blood and guts filled the cave with the scent of death. Piles of dust and clothes littered the ground before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus sank to his knees, his soul cracking. He’d failed them. Completely. It should have been him dusted here, laying in front of the other dusted monsters. But no, he’d been tasked with protecting Chara from the protesting mobs, demanding the return of the human child adopted into the royal family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another crack sends Papyrus into the fetal position, clutching Sans’ scarf to his chest, tears falling faster. “I’m sorry, Sans,” he muttered, eye sockets closing in despair. He knew his brother would be saddened if he dusted right here and now, but… how could he not? There was nothing left for him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans… I failed you. I failed everyone. Ch-Chara … didn’t make it. And … and I don’t think they can reset any more bro …,” his words trailed off into silence, matching the blank horror within his soul. If Chara could reset, they would have done so already. It’s been hours. And the world is still spinning, the monsters still dusting, the humans still killing. <em>Why did I have to go and make that stars-be-damned promise between Chara and I?</em> he wondered softly to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he lifted his skull, staring at the piles of dust, the only thing remaining of the most important person in his life. Aside from the scarf. Standing, he placed the scarf around his neck, wiping his cheeks of the tears. He … he needs to correct this. To make things go back to the way they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans … I’ll make this right, I promise,” he murmured. “And ya know how I hate keeping promises. I don’t got the <em>guts</em> to see ‘em through,” he added with a sad chuckle, mind conjuring Sans’ frustrated sigh at his bad pun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering his magic, he shortcutted to Hotland, the heat blasting his skull. He stood at the railing above the heart of the Core, staring into the bubbling magma, soul cracking further. Closing his sockets before he could think anymore on what he was about to do, he jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time slowed, pinpricks of red and orange flashing behind his closed eye sockets. He felt nothing when he hit the red hot magma of the Core, his soul already cracked beyond repair. Sucking in a breath, he slowly opened his sockets, his magic flaring around him. <em>If I can just get the magic to flow right, this will work,</em> he thought, desperation filling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness clouded the edges of his vision as he shortcutted as his extremities began to dust, pain radiating from his soul. Looking around, he could see nothing for a time until two lights of violet appeared in the void before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”Tra-la-la~ The lost soul of the Judge appears before me~ What does he seek within this void so black and bleak?”</em> a voice Papyrus had been searching for a long time whispered, sounding from everywhere but nowhere at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster?” Papyrus asked, staring at the violet lights, reaching toward them. “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”Tra-la-la~ It is indeed I, little one. Here even though you feared me done,”</em> he murmured, violet magic surrounding him, revealing the dark cloak hiding his skeleton body from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you here?” Papyrus wondered, lifting a hand for him, wanting to touch the father he’d lost all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”Tra-la-la~ It is indeed a wonder. One you shall have to ponder. Enough of the questions, my Papyrus. We have much to discuss between us,”</em> Gaster said, lifting a hand and stopping Papyrus from touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to talk with ya, Gaster. I have to find a way to save Sans,” he said, pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The void seemed to grow darker, if that was even possible as Gaster’s eye light’s brightened. <em>”You would be wise to do no such thing. It will bring you naught but pain and mourning.”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to try. Chara can’t reset anymore. How else am I supposed to save him than to try and get that power for myself?” Papyrus demanded. Tears formed in his sockets and he wiped them away furiously, refusing to cry in front of Gaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>“The end comes to us all. We can’t always fight against the fall. You continue down this path, and I foresee Fate’s wrath.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, I will not stop. I <em>must</em> do this Gaster. I failed everyone, just as I failed you. Please, help me… I will do anything,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>”Tra-la-la~ The path you choose is dark. Will you accept my mark?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark? What do you mean by that?” Papyrus questioned, confusion filling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”You said you were willing to do anything. Do your words hold no true meaning?”</em> Gaster wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they do! I am willing, as I said. Please, do it,” he pleaded, a smidgen of hope filling him as he met Gaster’s violet gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”You would make a bargain before knowing the deal? How are you certain it will be real?”</em> Gaster wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because someone with a mind like yours wouldn’t lie about a way to save one of his sons,” Papyrus said calmly. “And… even after everything that has happened between us, I trust ya,” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those violet eyes regarded him for a moment before Papyrus felt the approving smile he remembered so clearly from his father. <em>“Very well, my son. It shall be done. Remove your soul and give it to me. It is needed to make this deal a reality.”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Papyrus did as told, withdrawing his soul and letting the little inverted white heart float between them in the void, the cracks making him wince at the sight of them. He watched as Gaster held out a hand, violet magic pooling in his palm. Another soul, this time from Gaster, floated into the space between them, cracks and tendrils of darkness oozing from it. With his other hand, Gaster tore a piece of his soul from himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus nearly screamed for his father to stop, when Gaster grabbed his soul still floating above his hand, holding it in place. Papyrus shouted this time, his eye lights blinking out. “N-no! Gaster! Why?” he cried, tears forming in his sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>”This is the price you must pay. You wanted it, there is no other way,”</em> Gaster replied, holding his soul tighter, his own soul piece beginning to glow a brilliant violet. <em>“The time for questions is no more. You knew this is what you asked for.”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus’ eye lights widened as Gaster placed his soul piece against his. The void turned violet, pain racking his entire being. His skull fell back, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Everything dissolved around him, Gaster’s last words lost to him as he faded to black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>